1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a video display apparatus and a video display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In liquid crystal TV receivers, a moving image is blurred because of low response speed of the liquid crystal. One common countermeasure is to turn on the backlight with such timing that a response of the liquid crystal has completed and target video has been rendered well displayable. However, whereas 3D display has come to be employed in recent years, no satisfactory methods have been developed which vary the backlight turn-on timing when switching is made between the 2D display and the 3D display of a display panel.